Never Say Goodbye
by LauraRedmond
Summary: Rubbish title I know!Clark and Lana have been married for 2 years and Lois and Oliver have just got married. Both marriages are beggining to fail however,what happens when Clark and Lois meet and get to know each other and fall in love.


**Summary-clark and lana have been married for 2 years and Lois and Oliver had just got married. Both marriages are beginning to fail however,what happens when Clark and Lois try and help each other to fix the marriages. I'm rubbish with summaries!  
>Its really rated k+ but just to be sure I rated it T<strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything!  
><strong>

Clark had started his life with Lana 2 years love each other a lot however her work and his Kryptonian heritage get in the way of their relationship sometimes. Clark and Lana met each other in university and eventually fell in love. Lana is the manager of a worldwide fashion company and Clark is a journalist, he works for the daily planet and is one of the best reporters there. He reports the news and also makes it as he is the blur, the world's greatest superhero. As you can imagine they are quite wealthy. They have a nice, spacious, beautiful apartment in the middle of the city in metropolis. Clark's mother, Martha Kent, is a wedding planner and has recently organised a wedding...

Oliver and Lois's story is quite strange. They have known each since they were kids, when Lois's parents passed away Oliver's parents took her in (fifteen years old) as they were close to her family. Ten years later Oliver's father passed away and his dying wish was for Oliver to marry Lois. Oliver agreed to it straight away as he was already in love with her; however Lois wasn't quite and hesitated at first, but then thought about what all the family had done for her, so she eventually agreed.

It was 3 months until the wedding but Oliver being Oliver had already picked out a wedding planner, Martha Kent. They discussed everything and it was settled, she would have everything ready for the 9th July.

**3 Months Later -The Wedding Day!  
><strong>  
>So the day had finally arrived and Oliver was worried, he just wanted this day to go perfect. Martha kept reassuring him that Lois was okay and was getting ready. Martha had called her son, Clark, to pick up the cake from the cake shop and to bring it to the hall. (The hall was where the aftermath of the wedding would be held.) Clark had only noted the house address, so he rang his mum but her mobile wasn't answering, so he decided to drop the cake at the house. He arrived at the house and saw how massive it was, he was knocking for half a minute and none answered and he got impatient and started looking around and saw a gate open he went through it and walked across the garden to one of the opened doors where he saw some staff.<br>"Hi i was told to bring this here it's the bride and grooms cake, where do you want me to put it?" Clark asked.  
>"Leave it in the kitchen; I'll ask one of the groomsmen to take it to the hall." The woman replied. Clark nodded<br>"where is the kitchen?"Clark asked  
>"Go through those doors and on your right you will find the kitchen." The woman rolled her eyes.<br>"Thanks!" Clark replied politely.

Clark was heading out the way he came in when someone in a big white dress caught his attention. Her head was in her hands and her face looked depressed. Clark walked up to her and coughed.  
>"Correct me if I'm wrong but if you're the bride and you going to get married in like 45 minutes shouldn't you be getting ready and at the church soon." Clark explained softly.<br>"I don't see how that's your business." She replied back.  
>"Sorry, I should probably go." Clark exclaimed. Lois had enought time to study him and she noticed his wedding ring on his finger.<br>"Wait, you're married right?" she yelled, trying to stop him from walking.  
>He stopped walking and smiled and turned back and asked "may I?" hinting for him to be able to sit beside her on the bench. Lois just nodded her head. Clark had began to talk about his marriage and how they met and reassured her about her wedding.<br>"what are you so worried about that makes you not want to carry on with the wedding?" Clark asked curiously.  
>She stood up and replied "it's nothing, but thank you for everything. I've spent half an hour with you and I don't even know your name." Lois replied.<br>"The name is Clark Kent!" Clark answered his hand was waiting to be shook. Lois quickly shook it and replied,  
>"Lois Lane and it was nice meeting you."<br>Clark quickly replied "the pleasure was all mine, I guess you should get going, goodbye."Clark began walking when she stopped him "I know it sounds weird but never say goodbye, because my dad told me that life is long but the time we have is short, and I'm certain that will be seeing each other again." Lois stared at him.  
>"It is a small world. I guess I'll be seeing you around." And with that he walked out of the garden and in his car. Lois had a big smile and decided to go ahead with the wedding.<br>After that conversation Clark phoned his wife "hi darling, just wanted to say happy anniversary. I love you."  
>At the moment Clark love his life right now, he had a great job and had a beautiful wife and a nice apartment. Then Clark realised that his wife hasn't been home in a week as she is in Paris opening a new shop there. Frankly, he actually never noticed, he was always at work and then his blur duties. Who doesn't notice that their wife isn't at home.<br>After that conversation Lois was ready to become Olivers wife. But she still didn't love him but knew he was a good man and that she could do worse.

**Should I carry on with the story? Please R&R.**


End file.
